uchu_sentai_kyurangerfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyutama Gattai KyurenOh
'|キュータマ合体キュウレンオー|Kyūtama Gattai Kyūren'ō|Nine Ball Combination Nine Union King}} is the main Giant Robo in Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. Overview http://sentai.b-boys.jp/kyu/products/details.php?detail=4549660121206000 is the default combination of KyurenOh. In this form; KyurenOh uses Kajiki Voyager's blade as a sword, Chameleon Voyager's tongue as a grappling wire, can perform a charge attack using Oushi Voyager's treads, and deliver a spinning heel kick with Ookami Voyager. Its finisher is the , where KyurenOh gathers energy from the five Kyutamas and slashes with Kajiki Voyager's blade accompanied by a barrage of flaming meteors. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 1, 2, Chou Super Hero Taisen History Other Events Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~ Chou Super Hero Taisen During the events of Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kyuren-Oh is joined by Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer (who grew by means of a ). Voyagers The are the personal mecha of the Kyurangers. Each Voyager (except Shishi Voyager) can form either an arm or a leg for the robot, allowing 24 different combinations. Shishi Voyager is Shishi Red's Voyager. The largest of the 9 Voyagers, Shishi Voyager is armed with missile launchers behind its claws and a beam cannon in its mouth. In the event the Kyurangers need to evacuate from a battle, a ventral cargo bay enables Shishi Voyager to pick them up and flee with them. Forms the body and head of KyurenOh in all of its combinations. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 1-7, Chou Super Hero Taisen Shishi_Voyager_Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Sasori Voyager is Sasori Orange's Voyager. Sasori Voyager is able to burrow underground and uses its claws and stinger for melee combat. The stinger can also fire a powerful energy beam. Forms the left arm of KyurenOh in its secondary combination and right arm and left leg in its alternate combination. As an arm, its stinger turns into a laser weapon that KyurenOh can wield. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 3, 5, 7 Sasori_Voyager_Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Ookami Voyager is Ookami Blue's Voyager. Forms the left leg of KyurenOh in its default combination and right arm in its alternate combination. As a leg, it allows KyurenOh to perform a slashing spinning heel kick. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 1-6, Chou Super Hero Taisen Ookami_Voyager_Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Tenbin Voyager is Tenbin Gold's humanoid Voyager who can use its disk like hands as either shields or buzz saws. Forms the right leg of KyurenOh in its secondary combination and right arm and left arm in its alternate combination. When first summoned, it assumes the form of the Libra scales and then a humanoid form when joined with the Kyutama. As an arm, KyurenOh can use Tenbin Voyager's disks as either shields or buzz saws. It can also use them in the finisher where it launches the disks like a razor sharp yo-yo to obliterate the opponent. As a leg, it allows KyurenOh to perform charging attacks like Oushi Voyager, only faster. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 2, 3, 5-7, Chou Super Hero Taisen Tenbin Voyager Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Oushi Voyager is Oushi Black's Voyager which can perform a powerful ramming attack with its horns. Forms the right leg of KyurenOh in its default combination and left arm in its alternate combination. As a leg, its treads allow KyurenOh to perform a charging attack. As an arm, KyurenOh can fire a laser shot from between its two horns like a . Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 1-5, Chou Super Hero Taisen Oushi_Voyager_Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Hebitsukai Voyager is Hebitsukai Silver's humanoid Voyager. Forms the left leg of KyurenOh in its secondary combination and right arm and left arm in its alternate combination. When first summoned it assumes the form of a serpent's head and then a humanoid form after attaching the Kyutama. As an arm, the serpent head can be launched out on an extendable neck to bite/grab an opponent and throw them into the air. As a leg, Hebitsukai Voyager does bladed kicks like Ookami Voyager. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 2, 3, 5, 7, Chou Super Hero Taisen Hebitsukai Voyager Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Chameleon Voyager is Chameleon Green's Voyager. Chameleon Voyager is armed with an extendable tongue which it uses to bind and crush Jark Matter starfighters. Forms the left arm of KyurenOh in its default combination and right leg in its alternate combination. As an arm, KyurenOh can use Chameleon Voyager's tongue as a grappling wire. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 1-3, Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~ (Ookami Blue & Oushi Black Chapter (offscreen)), 4-7, Chou Super Hero Taisen Chameleon_Voyager_Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Washi Voyager is Washi Pink's Voyager. Forms the right arm of KyurenOh in its secondary combination and left arm and right leg in its alternate combination. As an arm, Washi Voyager's wings act as a pair of blades and a bow for the finishers. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 4, 5, Chou Super Hero Taisen Washi_Voyager_Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Kajiki Voyager is Kajiki Yellow's Voyager which uses its razor sharp bill to slash through Jark Matter Starfighters. Forms the right arm of KyurenOh in its default combination and left leg in its alternate combination. As an arm, Kaijiki Voyager acts as KyurenOh's sword. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 1-6, Chou Super Hero Taisen Kajiki_Voyager_Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Alternate Combinations Kyutama Gattai 01*03*04*05*06 KyurenOh In this form, KyurenOh can use Tenbin Voyager's disks as either shields or buzz saws or launch Hebitsukai Voyager's snake head on an extendable neck to bite/grasp an opponent and lift them into the sky. Its finisher is the where it performs a yo-yo attack with the Tenbin Voyager's disk. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 2 Kyutama Gattai 01*03*06*07*09 KyurenOh The first time this combination's been used, it had Hebitsukai Voyager as the right leg and Chameleon Voyager as the left arm until they switched places. Its finisher is the where the blade of Kajiki Voyager gathers energy from the Kyutama and delivers three slashes accompanied by a barrage of flaming meteors. Original 01*03*06*07*09 KyurenOh.jpeg|First formation of 01*03*06*07*09 KyurenOh Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 3 Kyutama Gattai 01*03*05*08*09 KyurenOh In this form, KyurenOh can use Washi Voyager's wings as blades. Its finisher is the where the blade of Kajiki Voyager manifests an energy arrow while Washi Voyager's wings serve as a bow to shoot it at the opponent. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 4, Chou Super Hero Taisen Kyutama Gattai 01*04*06*08*09 KyurenOh This configuration is where Tenbin and Hebitsukai Voyagers become the legs, while Kajiki and Washi Voyagers are the arms. Its finisher is the where KyurenOh performs jumps into the sky and delivers a double bladed kick. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 5 Kyutama Gattai 01*02*03*05*07 KyurenOh This configuration of KyurenOh uses the energy blasts from both Sasori Voyager and Oushi Voyager. This is the first configuration to use , where the other four Voyagers join in and fire a massive energy blast, capable of destroying a Jark Matter satellite several times larger than KyurenOh. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 5 Kyutama Gattai 01*03*04*07*09 KyurenOh Appearances Kyurangers Episodes 6 Kyutama Gattai 01*02*04*06*07 KyurenOh Appearances: '''Kyuranger Episodes 7 Kyutama Gattai 01*03*05*07*09 KyurenOh (Alt) '''Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes TBA Kyutama Gattai 01*02*04*06*08 KyurenOh Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes TBA Kyutama Gattai 01*02*04*06*08 KyurenOh (Alt) Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes TBA Kyutama Gattai 01*02*04*06*08 KyurenOh (Alt) Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes TBA Kyutama Gattai 01*02*03*04*05 KyurenOh Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes TBA Kyutama Gattai 01*04*05*06*07 KyurenOh Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes TBA Kyutama Gattai 01*05*06*07*08 KyurenOh Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes TBA Kyutama Gattai 01*06*07*08*09 KyurenOh Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes TBA Kyutama Gattai 01*02*03*05*08 KyurenOh Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes TBA Kyutama Gattai 01*02*03*05*08 KyurenOh (Alt) Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes TBA Kyutama Gattai 01*04*06*07*09 KyurenOh Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes TBA Kyutama Gattai 01*03*04*05*09 KyurenOh Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes TBA Kyutama Gattai 01*04*05*07*09 KyurenOh Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes TBA Kyutama Gattai 01*02*04*07*09 KyurenOh Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes TBA Kyutama Gattai 01*02*03*07*09 KyurenOh Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes TBA Kyutama Gattai 01*03*05*06*07 KyurenOh Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes TBA Kyutama Gattai 01*03*04*05*06 KyurenOh (Alt) Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes TBA Kyutama Gattai 01*03*05*08*09 KyurenOh (Alt) Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes TBA Notes *The way the components form different limbs is similar to 3D Formation TimeRobo from Timeranger. It's also possibly inspired by the Combiner Wars lineup of Transformers. *With 8 Voyagers who can have 4 different positions on the Mecha, the total number of possible combinations is 1680, which is around 13 times more than the number of combos that can use and around. This is even more than the number of formations in Gaoranger. *Sasori Voyager is the first scorpion based mecha in the Super Sentai franchise. Appearances **''Space.4: Dreamy Android'' **''Space.5: 9 Ultimate Saviors'' **''Space.6: Flap! Dancing Star'' **''Space.7: Take Back the Birthday!'' * }} See Also *''to be added'' References